Embodiment of Magic
by Lord of Death and Time
Summary: Harry Potter struggles with the fact that his younger brother is hailed the BWL. Having a unique ability Harry Potter is given an offer by an ancient being, to learn magic in order to show his parents and the wizarding world what they have forgotten and tossed aside. !Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Crossover!


**AN: Sorry for no updates on my other story but I've been real busy. Percy is an extremely powerful being and has been since after the before the titans were born. I will be explaining more later on. Well here is the PJO HP crossover.** **Hope you like it!**

**_Perseus' POV_**

Being an immortal sometimes sucks, at this moment I wish there weren't restrictions placed on me. My only son who is currently living, is a madman who murders people and right now is trying to kill a child who is protecting his younger brother. **(10 bucks everyone knows who it is)**

Being forced to watch as your child go against all your wishes and abuses the power he received from you, can make one bitter. However, I could not help but still love my son. I watched as the boy, Harry Potter stood in front of his brother shielding him from my son.

My son raised his wand and spoke the dreaded words, _"Avada Kedavra." _I watched in horror as the green light struck the boy. All of the sudden the a shining black figure stood in front of the boy with hands outstretched the figure caught the green light and held it for a second before redirecting it at my son who stared in shock.

An explosion followed the event, as wood and plaster rained down, a shaving cut a scar on the younger boy's forehead. The young boy lay in his crib crying while his brother stood in shock, the white figure turned to him before disappearing. Never have I ever seen a being such as that. The only thing that came close was an elemental but those would not have been able to stop such dark magic.

The air resonated with a dozen cracks as wizards and witches appeared. The parents of the children ran into the house up to where the children were. Upon hearing the cries of the baby they ran to it. A wizard stared in disbelief in seeing the robes of the Dark Lord.

He let out a bark like laugh and upon seeing the boy, Harry Potter standing and watching the cloak smolder. An aged wizard stepped forward and upon seeing the scar, he said, "It seems that James Potter Jr. is the Chosen One and The Boy Who Lived." Upon hearing this the assembled witches and wizards shouted with glee.

**_5 Year's Later_**

**_Harry's POV_**

"Bloody hell, it's bad enough I'm barely noticed but they just have to go off and let six year old James Jr. run around causing mayhem, while I have to greet the guests." I said in anger. "At least I still have you, Tenebris." At this the black figure that stood by me grunted.

"Well without you, I would not exist, I am merely a manifestation of your magic and I will stand by your side always." Tenebris said. Tenebris was a towering figure who stood at about 6 and a half feet. He takes the form of a knight in heavy black armor which contrasts with the silver mace he carries. The only things visible from under that black armor were his shining white eyes. **(Just look at the story image.) **

"Maybe, but you are still more of a father than _He_ ever was." I said. "Well we don't want to be late to our dear brother's birthday." Tenebris seemed to melt into the form of a silver ring which I wore.

I left my room and descended the stairs dressed in green dress robes. I waited by the Floo, waiting for my godfather, his wife, and his daughter. The Floo flared and out stepped my godfather with his daughter. I forced a smile and said, "Uncle Sirius, welcome. My brother is in the entrance hall."

"Thanks, Harry." Sirius said and dragged his daughter and wife to the entrance hall. I sighed and leaned against the wall when I heard a voice say, "Why are you here, when all of the others are in the ballroom?"

I turned to see a man, who wore silver robes which seemed to swirl around him as if they had a mind of their own. His left eye was red, while his right eye was green. But what was weirdest was the fact that the left side of his body was pale while his right side was tan.

"Who are you, sir?" I asked nervously. The man laughed and held out his hand saying, "Why child I am Perseus."

**AN: DUM DUM DUM. Well tell me what you think, and I'm going to work on updating my other story before I update this again. And one last thing, Review!**


End file.
